


We Stay Together

by Kisaaoi



Series: Yellow Acacias On Your Lips (My Secret Love) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, I kinda dislike this?, I'm not good at writing happy things, Like, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaaoi/pseuds/Kisaaoi
Summary: The happy ending for I Let Go/I Fall Apart. Alternate ending, kind of?





	We Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like I'm any good at happy endings, but I just want my boys happy.

It was quiet for a moment.

Or eternity.

A second.

Akira felt the fullness in his lungs weigh heavily on him. He was ready for this to end. He'd given up trying to breathe. At least he got to see him one last time.

“I love you!”

Ryuji's voice echoed in his darkness.

'Heh. That would be wonderful. If only it were true.'

“Please! Don’t leave me!” 

He felt pressure on his lips. A warmth filled his chest.

'Wait. Why would he...?' Akira's thoughts were sluggish from lack of oxygen. He could feel himself slipping, but one thing kept him tethered: Why? Why did Ryuji...? Does he actually...?

The fullness in his lungs lightened a bit. He could faintly hear Ryuji's cries for him to come back.

“Please...I love you, I swear, Akria!” He felt the flowers in his lungs whither, freeing them.

“Ryu...?” he sucked in a breath, eyes flying open. Ryuji snapped up, face blotchy and wet from crying, “Akria!” 

Akira turned to his side, coughing up the wilted remains of the blooms in his lungs. They spilled onto the floor of the attic like a waterfall. Ryuji held Akira up until the last petal escaped his lips, then settled him back down onto the bed.

“Oh thank god!” Ryuji gasped. He then gripped Akira's shoulders, “Why didn't you tell me?! Why?!”

Akira didn't answer right away, taking a moment to just look. Ryuji was a mess, but he was still some how beautiful. His mouth lifted in a mockery of a smile, “You were happy with...,” he trailed off. 

The bleach blonde shook his head, “No, no I wasn't. I was trying to get over you!” He lowered his gaze to Akira's chest. “You're so....Ugh! I loved you from the start, okay? But you were so... There was no way you'd ever look at me!”

Akira weakly lifted a hand to Ryuji's face, causing him to look up once more, “How could I see anyone else? Ryuji...I love you.”

He griped Akira's hand, holding to his face, smiling, “That's...so effing cheesy, man!” They both laughed, through tears and weakness. Mona sat by the stairs on the desk, so, so happy. Tears he didn't know he could cry dripping down his muzzle. He glanced at the yellow flowers wilting on the floor with a smile.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> And Akira quit his job at the flower shop because Ryuji WAS DONE WITH SEEING FLOWERS IN HIS BOYFRIEND'S HANDS OKAY.


End file.
